


Honeymoons Plural

by monanotlisa



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Multi, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double drabble post - Series Five, <i>The Big Bang</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoons Plural

"Amy, did you know that on Raailizi, couples or triples -"

"Triples?"

"Or more; my point was, when the Raailizaan resolve to marry, they celebrate their honeymoon by going on vacation to different places, each lover to a different spot - a resort, you'd call it? - to properly prepare for, well. The wedding. And the life together that comes afterwards."

"That seems...different and not an entirely bad idea? Depending on what you've done together."

"Ex-act-ly, I should add it's also for the life they had before, as they tend to _find_ each other early -"

"Is there a ritual involved? It sounds like a ritual."

"- and start living together, which given their lifespan of about four-hundred years, human years, _Earth_ years, seems rather early in light of all this time for a reasoned decision about life-mates, but yes, at any rate, it's a good celebration of the last days alone, or come to think of it: the first in a while, the last for a hopefully longer while -"

"Doctor."

"What?"

"I may be going with Rory on my honeymoon, but I will be coming back. To you. And not just for a hitch-hike back."

"Oh, yes. Of course. I knew that. Right."


End file.
